


keep dreaming

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Smuty, Why Did I Write This?, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Sooyoung dreams of Jiwoo sometimes.





	keep dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> this was quietly waiting in my draft and idk
> 
> enjoy!

She places her hands on her throat, not too tight, just enough. She approaches her lips to the woman's ear.

"I really hate you Kim Jiwoo"

The other woman scoffs and licks her lips looking into the other's eyes with a smug smile. The first woman moves one of her hand scratching with her nails the body under her, she hears a strangled cry. Jiwoo gives up, not making any sense with her voice just moaning loudly Sooyoung's name.

 

Sooyoung wakes a bit startled by her dream. She sits in her bed looking around. A woman is indeed in her bed but it wasn't Jiwoo, just another stranger she met last night at a party. She lets out a long sight, waiting for her heart to calm down and gets up grabbing her fluffy robe.

Sitting in the sofa, she is thinking. She would really like to touch Jiwoo like in her dream, her skin is probably soft and her moans cute, unfortunately she is way out of her league. Or more like, Jiwoo definitely deserves love, something Sooyoung isn't ready to give, not even for herself.

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

Sooyoung tries to finish her assignment with her group mates. Aside from her fuckgirl reputation, Sooyoung is a good student and more or less a good friend, never missing a good opportunity to study and help her friends in the same major.  
She sighs putting her pen down closing her eyes a moment.

"Damn I hate economics"

"That's your major Soo"

She opens her eyes with a frown directing her gaze at her friend. Moving her head, she looks all around and find the woman of her dream. She knows she would be here, she always comes to study around this hour.

"Stop undressing her with your eyes. As much as I love you Sooyoung, the poor girl deserves better."

The woman grunts and turns back to her paper. She swears she saw Jiwoo smirking when they locked eyes.

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

Sooyoung is refusing to come home with a random boy for the fifth time tonight, being a local lesbian doesn't stop them from asking her and every time, she hates men a little more.  
She sips her drink slowly, she's not coming home with a random girl either tonight, she doesn't want to.  
Jiwoo's smirk is still engraved in her memory, she just wonders if it was real or just her imagination. But then if it was real, why the younger woman would smile at her like this?  
She lets her eyes wander around the party, there's nothing much to do, she decides to come back to her apartment when she's done with her drink.

"What's with the long face Sooyoung? Not finding anyone your taste today?"

Sooyoung is startled by the sudden voice next to her and turn her head to look who was talking to her. Of all the people, Jiwoo is next to her, sipping her cup with a smile, looking the party in front of her.  
She frowns observing the shorter woman who turns her head in her direction. The shade of her eyes is really pretty, it's warm, she lets her guard down. She almost smiles when she hears Jiwoo chuckles but frowns again.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the party obviously, unlike you"

She smiles sweetly at the taller woman.

"What do you want?"

Jiwoo only hums and walks away, she is slowly driving Sooyoung crazy. She watches her and leave too.

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

Sooyoung wakes up in sweat again. This time in her dream Jiwoo was straddling her, leaving marks of affection on her skin and she knows she'd kill for this to happen in real life.

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

They meet again, in a hallway, they just past each other but once their eyes meet none of them look elsewhere. Sooyoung has her jaw clenched and Jiwoo has her small smile, the one no one can't resist. She is not sure of what it means but definitely Sooyoung wants to kiss it. She wants to do her so many things and she is not sure why, she still thinks, Jiwoo is out of her league.  
She's tempted to stop Jiwoo but just sighs when she realizes they already passed each other. She just turns her head to look back at her, licking her lips and biting the bottom one.

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

Other party, other boys to reject, other not-so-good alcoholic beverage to drink. And another encounter with Jiwoo.  
Sooyoung is leaning on the rail of the balcony looking at the party through the open window. She closes her eyes a moment, listening to the music and the background noise of the party.

"Good evening Sooyoung"

She recognizes the voice, she doesn't open her eyes right away, just sights. She feels the woman settling next to her on the rail.

"What a nice night, right?"

She can hear the other woman smiles as she talks.

"What do you want?"

Again, Jiwoo only hums. Sooyoung opens her eyes and looks at her.

"You never answer"

The shorter woman sips her drink and smiles.

"You never do too"

She groans and looks away.

"What do you want?"

Jiwoo asks her emphasizing the word you. And Sooyoung doesn't know if she should be honest with her.

"I know where your eyes are Sooyoung, just tell me."

She turns her back to the party, grips tightly the rail, sighs and finishes her drink to gather some of her courage.

"Will you come home with me?"

There's a moment of silence, it feels like an eternity to Sooyoung. She dares to look at Jiwoo, she's already watching her. They look into each other eyes, Sooyoung doesn't know what Jiwoo found there but she nods with a little smile.

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

Sooyoung pushes Jiwoo against the wall after locking the door of her apartment. She's being rough but she doesn't care, she finally has the woman of her dream right in front of her, she will not let her go so easily. She crashes her lips against Jiwoo's soft ones and she couldn't be happier, her hands roaming her body. The shorter woman bite her lip and Sooyoung moves her hands to her throat in a small grunt massaging it with her thumbs.

"You're driving me crazy stop doing that"

Jiwoo chuckles and places her hands on the small of the back of the other woman.

"Doing what Sooyoung?"

She tightens her grip around Jiwoo's neck.

"Being you"

The young woman tries to leans in but there are hands on her throat, she puts her hands on it trying to ease the tight grip and moves closer to whisper into Sooyoung's ear.

"Usually people pays me to do that and even like this they still can't leave mark on my skin"

The tall woman groans and releases Jiwoo's neck to cup her jaws and kisses her again. But then something hits her and she breaks their lips apart.

"People pays..you?"

Jiwoo moves one of Sooyoung's hand to her waist. She hums as she leaves a peck on the other's lips.

"Wanna try?"

The older woman licks her lips and just stares in the other's eyes. She leans in and starts to bite her neck.

"Oh why are you always so mad Sooyoung?"

She grunts and moves back to the shorter's lips, kissing her like it is the last time. Jiwoo breaks the kiss and chuckled.

"And hungry with that"

Sooyoung leans again to kiss but a finger is put on her lips.

"Easy there I don't do samples, I need a clear answer"

The older woman sighs as she puts her arm on the wall next to the other woman's head, they are so close their noses almost touching. Jiwoo looks into her eyes unfazed with her trade mark smile and her head slightly tilted.  
Sooyoung takes her time before answering but Jiwoo knows it already.

"I would kill to be able to touch you"

Jiwoo puts her arms around the taller woman's neck and whispers that she knows before kissing her softly. Sooyoung rests her forehead on the shorter girls.

"Your price?"

The younger girls smiles.

"As much as you are willing to give me"

Sooyoung grabs Jiwoo legs to bring her closer and moves them to her bedroom.

"Then we have a deal"

Jiwoo laughs when the other woman almost throw her on the bed.

"We have a deal, yeah"

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

Sooyoung wakes up slowly, her whole body is sore from last night. She looks around her bedroom and notices the other woman is already awake, scrolling quietly on her phone next to her. Jiwoo haven't left, and she doesn't know how she should feel about it.

"I took one of your shirt, I hope you don't mind"

The tall woman just hums in response her eyes on Jiwoo.

"You wear glasses ?"

The younger woman smiles still looking at her phone.

"I usually wear contacts because I really can't see without them"

The other woman stays silent only nodding.

"But see there isn't a lot of people who saw me with my glasses, you're special"

She finally looks at Sooyoung who just frowns looking at nothing in front of her, she smiles at the effect she has on her.  
The older woman groans while stretching her body and gets up trying to find something confortable to wear.

"Why do you make people pay?"

Jiwoo stretches her arms letting her phone fall next to her, she closes her eyes.

"Because it's fun"

She sighs.

"I mean sometimes it's not even sex, it's easy money"

Sooyoung nods while going to the bathroom attached to her bedroom

"Why have I never heard about it?"

She can hear Jiwoo's soft laugh.

"Who would want the others to know they're paying for cuddles or more? And let's be honest I'm quite good at it"

Sooyoung hums loudly making sure the other girl hears her. But then she feels arms around her waist and the other woman lips on the shell of her ear.

"You're not that bad yourself"


End file.
